musicprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mirai Emerald/Prayera
Mirai Emerald is the fifth Cure in Music♪ Precure! She is the first of Angel Land Guardians, Prayera , she is very kind and clever, also very quiet and mysterious, her identity as Precure later will revealed with the other 3 Guardians. Her Cure form is Cure Harp . Appearance As Prayera, she have curly bunny grass green hair with green wings in the sides. Her eyes is aquamarine. Her outfits consists of a white green angelic long dress with white wings on the back and the front skirt's opened, a pair of aqua wings shoes and long green arm sleeves. As Emerald, her eyes color change from aquamarine to green aqua, her hair color also change from grass green to glossy blue with the sytle of her hair is a long ponytail with strands in sides. Her casual outfits consists of a aquamarine colored shirt with a "LoVe" on the back of the shirt, a knee long shirt with pocket, a pair of white short socks and a pair of green colored shoes, she also wear her "Guardian Ring" which she use for store her energy. As Cure Harp, her eye color change from green aqua to apple green, her hair color also change drastically from glossy blue to green lime, with a two headbuns on sides and the strands of her hair turn into a ponytail strands under the buns. She has two big white wings on the sides, one light green ribbon on the middle of her head, a golden tiara, a pair of aqua star shaped earrings, a green choker on her neck, green long arm sleeves with white wings and aqua light green colored boots with white wings on them. She has light green, aqua and a little bit of white colored long dress with deep green wings shaped crystal on her left stomach with bow on them, the front of her long skirt is opened and covered by a short white skirt and a deep green short-like pants underneath, she also have two long aqua ribbon on her left and right waist, her Symphony Compact attached on her left arm sleeves. Personality Emerald is the Guardian of Angel Palace, as Guardian she called "Prayera", the Guardian of Strings, and as Emerald, she's a second year student at Nanairo no Tenshi Private Academy, she is very mysterious and calm, when she looked at Louise at first time, she feel something very different from before, she felt more warmer and opened, but, she's very brave and courageous when facing a difficult time and trouble, especially for a trouble in her life as a Guardian. She is clever and also good at praticing music, especially for harp, in her school, she get the highest score for harp lesson, Louise and Mia always together with her when break time and they always talk each other and giving advice to each other. History The Fall of Angel Land When Prayera and the other Guardian try to protect Angel Palace, Minorta release his greatest power and the Guardians have lost, but, they still stood up and try to protect Angel Palace, they release their ultimate attack and combine it become a one power, then, Cure Music stand up and the Guardians gave their powers to Cure Music, then, Cure Music release the power become a giant angel and seal Minorta away, but, when Minorta almost sealed away, he still able to release his power to destroy Angel Palace, the Guardians and Cure Music didn't have enough time to create a protection, finally, the Angel Palace destroyed, but, with Artemis still there, the Artemis room and Family room didn't destroyed due to Artemis power want to protect it. Meeting The Precures When the Guardians decide to came down to earth, they given an order by Queen Melody and Princess Rhythm to search the Precures and help them fighting Minorta's minion, the Guardians agreed and they went searching the Precures as a normal human, when Emerald walking at the road, she get collide with Louise who walking with her little sister to get some fresh air, Emerald fell off and Louise help her to stand up, Emerald feel something different when she hold Louise hand, from that day, Emerald went to same school as Louise and they get along well. Meet The Awakening Fairies When Emerald as Prayera get in fight with an Evira, the Precures showed up and fight the Evira, Echo realize that she is Prayera, Echo straightly hug her and followed by the other fairies, the Precures still didn't know who is Prayera's true identity, also with Prayera. Become a Precure When the Precures fight the Ultimate Evira, Emerald release her Guardian Power but the power reflected back and attacked herself, the Precures went to help her but they also get attacked by the Evira, the Precures transformation cancelled and they hurt badly, then, the Evira try to attack the Precures but Emerald show off and try to protect the Precures, with her feeling rises, her heartbeat get faster and Emerald shocked, then, Echo call out her "Happiness Heart" inside, and when the heart came out, the Heart shine brightly and the atmosphere change, then, in front of her there is her Heart, and when she try to hold her heart, the heart shine and become an Piacére Clappé and a Symphony Compact, when that time Echo knew that Emerald is a Precure, then, Emerald transformed into a Precure and she went to help the other Cures and fight the Evira. The Birth of Cantreo When the fourth set of Music Key is completed, Cantreo is born, and Emerald shocked that Cantreo is her new partner, she thought that even she is a Precure, she doesn't have any partner, so, from that day, Cantreo gave everything to Emerald and try to protect Emerald now matter what happen. Relationships Hikari Louise - Emerald seems admire Louise, with her personality that bright and elegant, she completely feel different when she act like Louise said. Echo - Echo seems a dear friend of Emerald, she always happy when knowing that Emerald is a Precure. Cantreo - Due to her partner, Cantreo always taught many things by Emerald and Cantreo always try to repay Emerald by try to protect her. Precure Cure Harp "The Holy Strings! Cure Harp!" "聖なる文字列！キュアハープ！" "Seinaru mojiretsu! Kyua Hāpu!" Cure Harp is Emerald's Precure Alter Ego. She represent Strings. Transformation 'Cure Harp' Emerald needs Cantreo (Echo before Cantreo born) to summon her Piacére Clappé and her transformation device called Symphony Compact with the incantation "Precure: Symphony Connect!". Attacks 'Purification Attacks' Strings Glitter Strings Glitter is Cure Harp's main purification attack without any attack items, with the incantation "The Twinkling Sparkle! Strings Glitter!" . Strings Glitter Light Is Cure Harp's secondary power up purification attack without any attack items, with her feeling rise, this attack is available, with the incantation "The Strings of Fate! Strings Glitter! Light!!" . 'Defensive Attacks' Light Line Light Line is Cure Harp's main defensive attack without any attack items, with the incantation "Guard the Strings! Light Line!" . 'Supportive Attacks' Feather Shower . Cure Harp create a light string before her and she pick the strings, then, the strings become some energy balls and the balls shoot out knock down the enemy. Light Pillar . Cure Harp make heart shape with her finger and a white light created in the empty space of the finger, then, a light pillar created from her finger empty space to enemy's body directly, then, the light at the enemy explode fling the enemy away. Etymology Mirai Mirai stands for "Future". Emerald Emerald isn't a common Japanese girl name, Emerald is a type of mine crystal which have deep green color, which presenting her Precure's main color. Category:Stubs Category:Music♪ Precure! Category:Music♪ Precure! Characters